Fear Of A Name
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: /Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself/ James and Lily talk about names. Especially one that James hopes will belong to a very special person. Kind of fluffy.


**Padfoot's Pawprint here with a one shot. Just a snippet of Lily and her bf as they discuss baby names and something that goes a little deeper and darker than that**

**i didn't put it as angst; merely romance and humour. that's all I saw it as. soft and fluffy **

**hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Fear of a Name... by Padfoot's Pawprint**

* * *

"Hey, Lily!"

The girl glanced up from her book with a disinterested look. "Yes, _James_?"

"Aw, did you really have to say my name like that?" he asked with a laugh, throwing an arm around the back of the couch. "I was just going to ask you a question."

"Were you really?" Lily's eyes returned to her book, ignoring James' smug look and wide eyes.

"Of course. Since you're the smartest witch in just about everything, I figured that asking you a question and receiving an answer should be marginally easy, no?"

"I...suppose." The young witch stared at her book with unseeing eyes. James Potter resorted to flattery when he wanted something, she knew, although as of late, he got what he wanted rather easily. Still... there was something important about the question James was about to ask, and she had a feeling deep in her gut that it would mean something big to her.

That, or she had had too much of that purple sludge Cassandra had coaxed her into eating.

"What's your question?" She didn't look at him, for fear of encouraging his curiosity, which usually ended up with her embarrassed and slightly breathless.

"Do you think names change a person?"

She frowned into her pages and glanced up against her will. James wasn't looking at her, though. Quite the contrary actually, as James was staring out their Common Room window, a thoughtful expression on his face. The night sky was filled with stars, nothing James had seemed particularly interested before. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"It's just...names have such a profound influence on a person. It's what you're known by your entire life. It just...I don't know... defines you. I mean, look at Voldemort," he said, making Lily shudder from the use of his name, "he changed his name and it made people _fear_ him."

"James, they feared him because he was an evil man doing evil things. He's still doing them as we speak, I suspect."

"Yes, but the name changes everything, Lily. If we feared a man named Tom Riddle them perhaps we wouldn't be as afraid of him as we are now. People are calling him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' because they don't even want to speak his name. His _name_, Lily. It's like they think he's going to attack them. To implant a fear that starts with a name alone is a fearsome power.

"And who are we? A flower and a supplanter? What are we ever going to accomplish with names like that?"

"James, I'm not sure we were meant to accomplish anything big. We're an average witch and wizard. Our names _aren't_ going down in history."

"Why not? You've heard the rumours of Voldemort's strengthening army. Ever since we entered the Order, we have been forced to look at the bigger picture; a picture where we really are just random people with random names. I want a name that _inspires_ other people. I want a name that is strong and stable."

Lily bookmarked her book and walked over, sitting next to him. This was really bothering him, she realized, that or he was just messing with her. He looked sincere though, and that made her rethink things. "There are lots of names out there, James. We have plenty of time to think about names. I mean, it's not like you planned on changing yours, right?" The thought of James not being a James was absurd even to her.

"I know, but if we ever…you know…"

"Yes?" Lily blushed at the implication but waited patiently. She wasn't entirely sure where he was going with this but she would play along.

"If he's born into a world like this, I want his name to be like that. I want it to be a name that he will be proud of," he said, emotion hiding behind his dark eyes.

"You don't even know if it'll happen yet."

"It'll happen," he said, throwing and arm around her shoulder, and she tried to squirm away. Only it wasn't working, and she was sinking into the centre of the sofa, into James' arms.

"Wha-"

"Told you this sofa was _amazing_," he said cheerily, holding her closer. He was _much_ happier now.

"Because it was _rigged_," she grumbled, trying to wriggle away. "I knew you loved this couch, but now that I know why...it makes me regret dating you."

"What? Aw, come on, don't be like that," whined James, "It's just a couch. 'Sides, I think we both know what I really look forward to when I come here." She huffed as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "That's my girl."

"Speaking of girls..." She turned in so she could face him, playing with the fingers that dangled off her shoulder. If he really wanted to have this conversation, he would get it. "If, hypothetically, it was a girl, would you still want her name to be all powerful and awe inspiring?"

"Of course!" he cried instantly, "She would have to be amazing! I mean, she would be my own flesh and blood." James winked while Lily just rolled her eyes.

"A year and a half with you and you're already thinking about names for kids."

"I've been thinking about this for years," he said slyly, while she gasped.

"I can't believe you!"

"Come now, Lily, you've know me for _years_. What part of this don't you believe?"

She yawned to herself, rubbing her eyes. "All of it."

"Aw," cooed James, "is my Lily tired?"

"No," she said brusquely, groaning when James pulled her closer so her head rested in the crook of his neck. "James please..." But her resolve was weakening as James' hand begun to stroke her hair and her body was already feeling comfortably. "Oh, no."

"You're always working so hard," soothed James, "I think it's time to go to sleep, huh?" He rested his head on top of hers and she felt the warmth on her face increase.

"It's not even that late, James," she protested, but he hushed her, the stroking becoming rhythmical...almost methodical in nature.

"No more talking, Lily, so go to sleep. I know you're tired."

"But...I'm not...*yawn*...tired."

"Of course you're not," he said, "But you must be tired of me and all my silly questions," he said softly. Part of her was realizing that he was completely serious; that tonight's conversation was more than just a question and a kiss. James was a brilliant actor, and had the ability to hide his worries and insecurities from even her. The other part wanted to succumb to the heavy feeling she was getting beneath her eyelids. "I'll stop asking, but you must sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow..."

"You mean _you_ have a big day," she murmured, hands holding onto his shirt. "Quidditch tournament," she yawned, her eyelids low. She felt the rumble in his chest to show laughter and smiled a little to herself. They stayed like that for a while, and she listened to his breathing, slow and steady. It was like a lullaby in a way, she figured, as she breathed in his scent. It wasn't often that they did this, but when they did, she always felt like staying there forever.

She shut her eyes finally, sleep coming over her like a wave, and she almost succumbed to it. "Harry..." she whispered at last, and James, catching her words, lowered his head to hear her.

"I'm sorry, love?"

"Harry..." she said again, before drifting off in to her dream world.

James sighed and kissed her forehead affectionately before summoning a blanket and leaning back into the couch, a faint smile on his lips.

"Harry it is."

* * *

**all done**

**it's my first story in a while though **

**hoped you enjoyed!**

**please R&R**


End file.
